Only We Can See Darkness In The Stars
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Hermione and Severus find out they share more than the same employer


Standard Disclaimer.

I wrote this fic this way so you can imagine your own versions of Hermione and Severus. I don't know what you all prefer.

****

****

****

****

**Only we can see the darkness in the stars.**

It was so clichéd, the astronomy tower. Why was it everyone thought it was the perfect place to relax and have some time to yourself. Trouble was everyone thought this, it was far too crowded. You knew you would be interrupted or you would get there and someone else would be there. Instead Hermione chose to use the room of requirement. It was perfect. The ceiling showed the sky and the furniture was comfortable. It also had the added bonus of being warm and not at all windy. 

She used to come up here all the time. Well not as a student but since she had taken this job it was the only place she felt she could get away. She could guarantee as soon as she entered her rooms there would be a knock on the door from a staff member, occasionally a student.

She was there now, lounging on a couch in front of a fire. Absent from reality and lost in the endless world of literature. Currently she was on the moors with Heathcliff for about the thousandth time in her life. She occasionally looked up form the book only to stare directly above her at the sky, imagining what the book was telling her, feeling the warmth of Heathcliff and the chill of the moors. 

She shivered and looked into the fire for a moment when the door opened. She turned suddenly to see who it was. No one ever came in here it was her sanctuary it was her requirement. 

"Oh Hermione, I didn't think anyone else used this room."

"Neither did I." Hermione said sitting up on the couch and inviting the intruder to share the seat. 

"Strange you know…" said the other person. "This is more or less how the room appears to me."

"Really?" Hermione said not really surprised. "Well they always said we had a lot in common Severus."

"I know. What are you currently lost in right now then?" he asked indicating to the book and sitting down on the couch.

"Wuthering Heights. I know its clichéd and its too hyped up for you tastes but what a marvellous romance."

"It was short lived and never fulfilled." Said Severus shortly pulling a book out of his own pocket. 

"Well not everything has to have a nice wrapped up ending were they all end up drinking tea and saying 'oh well what a to-do!'" Hermione laughed.

A slight smirk graced Severus lips and he found his page in own book. 

"And what book have you deemed good enough to let your eyes caress its pages?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"If you must know its something of my own writing, just potions notes for my own use. I was merely proof reading it."

Both of the rooms occupants started to read in a silence only punctuated by the fact that it was completely silent. The fire didn't crackle and nothing creaked, just complete and utter silence. 

Hermione leant back and stared at the stars above her. She felt Severus looking at her. It unnerved her slightly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly

"I was thinking how ugly the stars are. I mean they are just dots in the sky nothing special just tiny dots of white." She said truthfully still staring straight up. "It's crazy; I must be the only one to find darkness in the stars."

"No you're not the only one. They are ugly and plain." Severus said thoughtfully.

He sat there for a while staring at nothing in particular. Hermione thought how introspective people could be. Severus more than anyone. Strange things made him brood. She could understand him thought. She was almost the same, except of course she was slightly more interactive with the rest of the world. 

"Knut for your thoughts?" she said throwing a Knut into his lap.

He turned and smiled at her. It was strange, the smile wasn't one she was used to, it wasn't a smirk, it was an actually smile. Not a huge one but it was a visible smile.

"I was just thinking that we think far too much alike. The same room when we want some quiet, same reading preferences, yes its true I like Wuthering Heights. We even have the same little habits. And only we can see the darkness in the stars." He said in barely a whisper.

Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she felt them run down her thighs. She was absently biting the very tip of her thumbnail only to look over at Severus and find him doing the exact same thing.

"Yeah it is strange." She said and leaned down to put her book on the floor just as Severus did the same time, their heads and hands colliding.

She lifted her head to find herself staring into the dark eyes. She feared to blink in case he moved away. They both held the gaze, feeling themselves drawn to the other as if magnetised. After an eternity their lips met and they both stopped barely feeling the touch of the other.

Hermione licked her lips only to find her tongue made contact with Severus' lower lip. It seemed to unleash a passion within her. Apparently it unleashed it in him too as seconds later they were pressed close their tongues searching every corner of the others mouth, teeth colliding and hands fumbling in the urgency that was only apparent to these two people. 

Destiny had been busy that night, finally achieving what he had set out to do for years. He had to bring these two together they were destined for it. But every time he tried fate had intervened and his was ruined. But now he had done it now they made their own destiny and fate was the only thing they had to deal with now. Because only these two could see darkness in the stars.


End file.
